The X2 Generation
by xFallen-Angel-Babex
Summary: New Hero’s, New Villains. The fight for humanities existence. They fight for our destruction and we fight for our world. Will we be destroyed or will we, the new generation of X-men Succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bobby, Kitty, Jodie, Kimberly, Brent, Peter, Warren Worthington II and Romeo, are the new X-men after their long training with Strom, Wolverine and the Beast they are finally ready to face a new breed to Mutant villain. Will this bring about a new war or will they succeed in keeping the peace between Humans and Mutants?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Training

The X2 Generation

_**Bobby, Kitty, Jodie, Kimberly, Brent, Peter, Warren Worthington II and Romeo, are the new X-men after their long training with Strom, Wolverine and the Beast they are finally ready to face a new breed to Mutant villain. Will this bring about a new war or will they succeed in keeping the peace between Humans and Mutants?**_

_**Chapter 1: Training! Km pov**_

Principal Storm was sitting in the control room with Hank as they pressed the intercom "Alight training level 12, Logan will be in the maze ambushing ever one at random!" I looked at Jodie; she was shaking in anticipation getting ready to phase "Jodie, don't you dare phase now! Wait till you're in the maze!"

Jodie groaned "Aww come on Storm! I can still hear you if I'm phased!"  
Kitty laughed "Oh is the little wolf getting angry? You're too much of a liability if you're phase now!"

We all took a step back as Jodie phased into a small black wolf. She growled loudly at Kitty and rushed into the maze followed by her brother Brent, Principal Storm sighed "You may begin!"

As everyone's powers kicked in. Kitty started to run through walls, Peter became a steel monster, Warren spread his wings, Bobby became the Iceman, Romeo's body engulfed in flames, and I just started to run, I managed to go through some of the walls. I started to turn corners faster until I literally ran into Peter, OUCH!

It flung me backwards into a wall. He laughed at first until I groaned in pain he pulled me off the ground "You ok Kimmy?" I put my finger on my mouth to tell him to shush but it was way to late Professor Logan jumped down off the roof and clawed at me; I dodged and touched the side of the wall and went through three walls, and fell on Jodie's back. I rolled off her back and through another wall. This time I came face to face with Professor Logan with his claws pointed at me, I rolled my eyes as I put my hand out the metal coating in his bones froze causing him to stop as my powers tried to manipulate it…No luck so I kept him there. "Where is the button Professor Logan?"

Then like clockwork my powers shut off. Professor Logan dropped to the ground and lunged for me with his claws, I was able to deflect the first 4 swipes at me but the fifth one managed to cut me across the arm.

"Fuck!" I screamed, I spun around and hit the ground, as the blood started to pour out Professor Hank grabbed me out of the maze and took me up to the control room.

Brent yelled in my mind _"Baby?! Are you alright?!"_

I sighed back to him _"I'm fine my bad boy, you and Jod's alright?"_

He groaned back at me _"Baby, I love it when you call me bad boy! Say it again baby please!"_

I moaned back in my head_ "Bad Boy!"_

I didn't get a response back, I knew if we continued he would pull out and come and take me over and over until we burnt out. Principle Storm was waiting there for me with the first aid kit out and ready. After I got the speech about how important it is to concentrate when using my powers, Oh God I hate that speech, I decided to watch the others finish their training. They were working as teams one Brent and Jodie again, Bobby and Peter, Warren and Kitty. My partner Romeo had just been thrown out as well Professor Logan had sliced him across the chest, Kitty and Warren had just ended their run by Kitty falling into Professor Logan's trap and Warren having to save her, pathetic bitch. Bobby and Peter were next they were running two different ways until Logan jumped in the middle of them and made them run into each other knocking each other out. Principal Storm was yelling at Romeo "You haven't got control of your powers yet Hell fire!"

Our names were important to us, they symbolized us as individual's and as mutants: Mine was Muse because I can manipulate sound and matter, Brent and I can talk telepathically, Brent was called Shadow Thief because of his power to capture peoples shadow and then make them do whatever he wants- he was my boyfriend he can communicate with Jod's and Me telepathically, Jodie was called Wolf because she was wild and untamable and because she was able to phase into the wolf-she was with Romeo, Warren was called angel because of his wings, Peter was called Colossus because of his sheer size and muscles he could transform his body into a metal monster, Bobby was called the ice man because of how he could transform his body into an impenetrable ice fortress, Kitty was called Shadow Cat because she could walk through walls-fucking jealous cow, the last of us was Romeo he was called Hell Fire because well he was scary as hell he had bright red eyes and a large flame tattoo spiraling up his arms, he could control fire. Brent and Jodie were the last left I couldn't even see where Brent, he was stalking Professor Logan in the shadows so was Jodie, her wolf form was larger than I had ever seen it before, sometimes when Jodie got very angry her wolf sense would take over and she would become bigger, stronger and wilder!

Principal Storm looked anxiously at Professor Hank "Should we pull them out? Wolf is staring to take over Jodie!"

Professor Hank stared back at her "Hmmm lets see how long she can keep in control! If she looses it then we will pull her out!"

They stared back at the maze apprehensively if Jodie snapped she could easily kill us all! Shit, I hope the professors know what they're doing. I looked back; Brent and Jodie were working together with ease, it was easier to be connected like they were; Brent and Jodie are siblings and also has a telekinetic bond. Jodie was fiercer than I'd ever seen her before, Kitty snarled she had a thing for Brent and Bobby but Brent was with me and Bobby was with an ex-mutant Rogue, She helped Principle Storm with the medical side of our missions, she was currently in town and would be back in an hour. Finally Brent was able to trap Professor Logan in a shadow capture against a wall, Jodie phased into her human form again, she was wearing a tight black tank top with studs of metal on the straps and matching leggings, she was bare foot with black nail polish on her nails, and she kept her hands as claws.

"Where's the button Logan?" she growled

Logan smiled "Find it your self, you flea bitten mutt!"

Jodie snarled as her body shook violently "What did you just call me?"  
Ah hell! We all took a step back, no one messed with Jodie even the professors knew that and Professor Logan blew it big time!

I yelled at Brent mentally _"Babe, don't let Jod's lose control!"_

He answered calmly _"Don't worry baby I've got it under control! I hope"_

Professor Logan smirked; he didn't know who dead he was! "You're A Dirty. Rotten. Flea. Bitten. Mutt! That nobody loves or wants!"

Oh god! Even if this was a test, he pushed it too far!

Jodie growled at Logan and pushed her claw to his um... ...family jewels! He yelped "JODIE!"

She growled in Wolf's voice; Dark and Husky and downright scary "I won't repeat myself Logan, where the hell is the button!"  
Professor Logan sighed, he must've been in such pain "Its 200 meters to the left, Can you please get your claws outta my nuts please!"

Jodie removed her claw very slowly causing all the boys to wince in pain, and for Logan to screech "Jodie as soon as Brent lets me go, you are gonna die!"

Jodie smirked and flipped him the bird as she phased back into a wolf and bolted off into the maze and then pressed the button with her paw. The sirens went off signaling that the button had been pushed, Professor Logan came after her, she bolted out and phased back before she landed in Romeo's arms. I came down from the control room and jumped down from the stairs to the ground- it's a 7 flight stair case! And landed softly on the ground, I felt myself freeze and walk backwards, a pair of strong arms held me in their embrace, "Babe that ain't nice!" Brent kissed my neck "Maybe, but it's fun!" He kissed me, it was a mind-numbing, lust filled kiss. I melted into his touch but Professor Logan threw a book at us, breaking us apart.

Brent spoke huskily in my mind _"We'll finish this latter baby!"_

I whispered back in his mind _"Ok then, bad boy!" _his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Principal Storm floated down and touched the ground looked at Jodie and Brent "Well done Brent, Jodie. You have earned the right to new car or motorbike," She turned to Jodie, "But your right will be stripped for losing control!" Jodie however was too busy making out with Romeo to notice, I watched Brent narrow his eyes at her, and she pulled away suddenly "BRENT! What the fuck?"

I laughed "Jod's. You don't get new car or bike. 'cause you went all bad-ass wolf on Professor Logan!"  
Her mouth dropped open "WHAT!" She turned to Principal Storm, "That aint fair! He pushed it too far!"

Principal Storm sighed "I know Jodie and believe me Logan is going to be punished as well, but you should have known better!" Logan groaned and Jodie shot him a terrifying look, Principal Storm glared at both of them "Zip it Logan. For the rest of you'll be put back down to level 10 and must complete 10 hours of solo training. You have a week, this time next Thursday we will re-do level 11 and 12, until we get it right!" We all groaned, on the bright side it was the end of the day and we had a three day weekend ahead of us and we were allowed to leave campus. Brent, Bobby, Rouge and I were going camping, we had to keep it hidden from Kitty because all she would want to do was come and annoy the hell outta me and Rouge. We all walked out of the training room, Brent and I were followed by Kitty, and she called out to Brent "Brent! Can I talk to you?" she said it seductively, he grabbed me by the waist and turned us around he groaned "Yes Kitty?"

She pouted "I was actually wanting to talk to you alone but," she glared at me, "Oh well, I heard that you were going on a little camping trip. I want in."

Brent seeped into my mind _"Fuck and we were so careful! I swear she listens outside me door!"_

I attempted not to giggle but I came out loud, Kitty looked at me "What are you laughing at you whore?"

I glared at her, _"Oh fuck no she didn't!" _I attempted to lunge at her but Brent caught me around the waist and pulled me back in "LET ME AT THAT BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH! And you can go to hell about coming with us!"

Kitty squealed as the floor around her began to melt and she fell in half way to her waist and some stray tentacles of liquid metal made their way to her throat and then became solid again, "I'm warning you Kitty Pryde if you try and come I will kill you! And Brent won't be here to restrain me!" I let her go from her prison and walked off with Brent by my side, I vaguely heard Kitty scream "You cock sucking whore!" Brent whispered in mind huskily _"My room or yours? And I love what you're wearing by the way!"_

I looked down at what I was wearing I was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts, a pair of black knee high boots with blue off the shoulder top, it clung tightly around my stomach showing off my stomach. His hand slipped into my back pock on the left side, _"Very tempting, I can't wait to see what's under it!"_

I smirked _"Are you sure you're going to see what's under it?"_

He groaned back seductively _"I know I will baby! You can't resist my bad boy charm!"_

Damn he knew me to well; He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white top and with a black leather jacket over the top. We walked past all the newbie's taking classes with some of the newer mutant professors, the school use to have over 900 mutants ranging from 4 years old to 55 years old, at least that's how old we think Professor Hank is anyway. Now we are down to 200 mutants raging from 11 to 27. And then there were us: Me, Brent, Jod's, Romeo, Bobby, Rogue, Peter, Warren and Kitty. We are the elite group of mutants chosen to be the next generation of X-men, more commonly known as X2. We stopped at my room, I didn't share a room with anyone else. Thankfully! I pulled Brent into my room and threw him on the bed. We still had an hour and a half to burn until we needed to leave.

Time for my favorite exercise.

_**A/N: Warning for next chapter, Mild LEMONS! Review=New chapters**_


End file.
